The mystery boy in the night
by Shadow-ken20
Summary: Un chico marginado por sus compañeros desde muy temprana edad conoce a otro chico que le muestra por qué es diferente a los demás. Día a día se va dando cuenta que está empezando a sentir algo más que una simple amistad.


El autobús traqueteaba de camino al instituto como cada día, la niebla cubría gran parte de la carretera, solo faltaba la lluvia para mejorar aún más el día. El bus iba medio lleno, en la parte delantera se sentaban un grupito de chicas de entre 17 y 19 años, pero con la mentalidad de 14, todos los días solo se les escuchaba a ellas con sus cuchicheos y risas, en la parte central iban un grupo que era más o menos normalito, tendrían entre 23 y 26 años y siempre leían apuntes o terminaban algún ejercicio en sus blocs, y en la parte trasera me encontraba yo. Todos ellos desde muy temprana edad me tildaron de bicho raro solo por no tener sus mismos gustos y ser un poco diferente, sin embargo les estoy agradecido, gracias a esa adolescencia ahora soy bastante más fuerte y he conseguido ser respetado, o si lo miramos de otro modo "temido" ya que ninguno de ellos sabe nada de mí.

Tras ponerme los auriculares y poner la canción shot in the dark de within temptation comencé a caminar con cuidado ya que no se veía nada con esa maldita y espesa niebla, subí el volumen hasta ponerlo casi al límite para evitar oír a los demás. Tras estar casi 10 minutos caminando intentando no ser atropellado ni chocar con nadie llegué al instituto, era un viejo edificio que no sé cómo no se había caído ya de lo antiguo que era, entré y me dirigí a clase. El profesor llegó y entramos todos junto a él, la clase no era muy grande, la puerta se encontraba en el lado derecho con las ventanas a lo largo de la pared izquierda, frente a mi había seis hileras de sillas y mesas en las que los alumnos se iban sentando, llegué a mi mesa y me senté mientras el profesor comenzaba a hablar.

-Este es Alex, hoy se incorpora a la clase, espero que os llevéis bien y le ayudéis ya que es nuevo aquí.

El chico tenía una mirada enigmática, sus ojos eras grises y reflejaban misterio, su pelo era castaño, su piel era un poco más morena que la mía, era bastante alto y bestia un poco emo, miró a toda la clase y fijó sus ojos en mi, no sé por qué pero mi corazón empezó a latir de forma extraña al ver que se iba acercando poco a poco, Me sonrió y se sentó en el único asiento libre, el que estaba junto a mí, soltó su mochila en el suelo y se acomodó en la silla.

-Espero que no te moleste que sea tu nuevo compañero_- dijo mientras sacaba un bloc y estuche de su mochila-_

-¿Debería?

-No has dejado de mirarme desde que entré por la puerta ¿te gusto?

-Claro que no! Bueno, es decir, no es que no me caigas bien ya que no te conozco, pero_...-malditas mejillas ruborizadas-_

-Tranquilo, estaba de broma, ¿tu nombre es?

-Cristian.

-Un placer conocerte Cristian _-tengo la sensación de conocer a este chico de algo-_

-Y bienvenido _-le sonreí- _no te preocupes por las clases, todas las damos en este aula, ya te irás acostumbrando.

-Mejor así, ¿me dejas copiar el horario?

Le dejé el horario para que lo copiase, el día pasó más rápido de lo normal, Alex era un chico extraño y compartíamos algunos gustos, le enseñé como era el instituto y en la hora del descanso nos fuimos a un parque cercano, estuvimos hablando de por qué se fue de su último instituto, su familia viaja mucho, el tiene dos hermanos mayores que él con los que no se llevaba muy bien. Tras las clases me acompañó hacia la parada del bus, mientras cruzábamos me agarró del brazo y me apegó a él, un coche paso a escasos centímetros de mi, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, me abrazaba, y yo me empezaba a sentir incomodo.

-Debes ir con más cuidado, no querrás morir tan pronto ¿no?

-Claro que no! A sido solo un despiste _-no pude evitar sonrojarme, tenía una sensación tan extraña, y lo más raro es que aún me abrazaba-_

-bueno, mañana nos vemos en el insty, ten más cuidado ehh.

-Claro, hasta mañana.

El autobús llegó tras 15 minutos, en los cuales no se me había quitado de la cabeza su abrazo, ¿quién era ese chico y por qué me sentía así cuando estaba junto a él? Era como si lo conociese de algo pero no sabía de qué. De vuelta a casa tenia la mirada perdida en la carretera, me sentía muy raro, tenía ganas de volver a ver a ese chico, a Alex, tenía ganas de volver a hablar con él. Después de haber llegado a casa y almorzado subí a mi cuarto y solté la mochila en la mesa, me cambié de ropa y me tumbé en la cama mientras escuchaba caer las primeras gotas de la lluvia que se avecinaba, estaba bastante cansado, mis parpados no tardaron mucho en cerrarse y envolverme en un profundo sueño.


End file.
